O Dia do Perdão
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ele precisava do perdão dela para descansar em paz... Mas, depois de tudo o que lhe fez será que ela é capaz de perdoar?


**N.A:** Aqui está mais uma one-shot, ou shortfic como lhe quiserem chamar! :p Espero que gostem e me digam o que acham! :) Bjs

**Disc.** Harry Potter não me pertence e o título "O Dia do Perdão" é a tradução utilizada pela presença do livro "Four ways To Forgiveness" da Úrsula Le Guin.

**O Dia do Perdão**

****   
  
Anos e anos a alimentar sonhos e esperanças para tudo acabar naquilo. Mal conseguia abrir um olho, o sangue devia ter secado mesmo no meio das pálpebras, sentia-se esgotada e acabada. Mas não podia deixar que o cansaço a vencesse, não para já. Tinha que se levantar, gatinhar, arrastar-se pelo chão, mas tinha que fazer algo que a levasse até junto dele. Queria colocar a sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e adormecer ouvindo o coração dele batendo de mansinho e tendo a certeza de que ele estava vivo, que estava com ela.  
Quem a visse a mexer-se assim, como uma menina pequenina perdida, poderia pensar que era uma criança que tinha sido apanhada de surpresa no meio do campo de batalha. Os pais estavam cada vez mais irresponsáveis a tomar conta dos seus filhos, talvez ela tivesse fugido por uma janela, tivesse sido atacada e agora estende-se os braços para a frente enquanto chamava chorando _mam_.  
Mas não, não era nada disso que se passava. O que se passava era que Ginny Weasley estava a encontrar forças que nunca julgara ter para se arrastar até ao lugar onde Harry permanecia estendido no chão. Um flash luminoso e tudo tinha acabado, nem tinha conseguido ouvir o feitiço que Harry enviara a Voldemort para combater o Avada Kedrava final.  
Quando por fim conseguiu chegar ao pé dele, estendeu a mão esquerda de mansinho e tocou-lhe na franja negra que cobria a cicatriz. Ginny sentiu- se a chorar quando viu que a carne que rodeava a cicatriz estava em ferida, a cicatriz parecia ter sido feita à instantes por um ferro em brasa e parecia ter penetrado na pele e só ter parado no crânio onde teria deixado também a sua marca.  
Chorando colocou a sua cabeça sobre o peito de Harry e tentou parar os soluços para tentar ouvir o seu coração. Por segundos pareceu-lhe não ouvir nada, mas subitamente muito ao longe começou a ouvir o som familiar de um coração a bater. Sentiu-se a sorrir à medida que conseguia ouvir o som mais claramente.  
Harry estava vivo, ela estava viva, estavam vivos. Naquele momento isso era tudo o que lhe importava. Não sabia dos seus irmãos, se Ron tinha conseguido alcançar Hermione que partira sozinha para uma missão especial, se Neville já tinha acordado e Luna tinha finalmente podido descansar. Todas as pessoas que conhecia e amava passaram a ser detalhes, naquela altura no mundo só existiam duas pessoas: _ela_ e _Harry_. E ambos estavam **vivos**.  
Subitamente sentiu uma terceira presença, alguém se tinha sentado do outro lado de Harry e olhava para ela. Na realidade Ginny quase conseguia sentir os olhos dessa pessoa a olharem-na tão fixamente como se essa pessoa a tocasse. Juntou mais um pouco da suas forças e olhou para cima.  
Piscou os olhos uma vez e outra e outra, não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ver. Sentado do lado esquerdo de Harry estava Tom Riddle. A sua aparência era a mesma de quando saíra do diário. Por segundos Ginny julgou que tinha voltado à Câmara dos Segredos, mas o vento a bater-lhe na cara e o sorriso de Tom acordaram-na para a realidade.

- Olá Ginny...- disse Tom calmamente como se Ginny fosse uma amiga de longa data que tivesse acabado de encontrar na rua. Tom...- murmurou Ginny.  
Tom olhou para Harry e fazendo um sorriso meio irónico disse:

- Não te preocupes, ele vive... – suspiro – O mesmo já não posso dizer de mim...  
Ginny continuava incrédula, por fim encontrou a sua voz:

- Como é... Como podes estar aqui? O Harry venceu-te, eu vi...

- Sim - disse Tom calmamente- Mas infelizmente não me posso ir embora...

- Como **não** podes ir embora?? – disse Ginny assustada - Foste _vencido_, _morto_ _de vez_, nunca mais vais voltar para nos aterrorizar...

Tom suspirou, parecia fraco e indefeso, sem sombra do Voldemort que tinha sido. Ginny sentiu-se mal por estar a atacar um morto, o pior era a forma que ele tinha escolhido para falar com ela, a forma de Tom. Tom, não poderia ter aparecido como o Voldemort careca que ela conhecia, seria muito mais fácil para ela. Tom era a sua cicatriz em forma de trovão, uma cicatriz que não a tinha atingido na testa, mas sim bem no fundo do seu coração. Tinha sido o seu primeiro amigo e tinha-a usado. Mas tinha sido o seu amigo.

- Que se passa? – perguntou calmamente – Porque não podes ir?  
Tom sorriu tristemente para ela e disse:

- Estou preso à terra porque há alguém que não me deixa partir para o Outro Lado...

Ginny piscou os olhos, mas quem é que quereria reter Voldemort no mundo dos vivos? Só um louco. Mesmo assim decidiu perguntar:

- Quem?

Tom olhou para ela e disse:

- Tu...

- Eu?? – perguntou Ginny incrédula.

- Sim, tu! – repetiu Tom suspirando.  
Ginny sentiu a sua mente a funcionar a cem à hora, como era possível? Ela não podia estar a reter Tom no mundo dos vivos. Não tinha poderes para isso! Tom olhou para Ginny e disse:

- Fiz-te muito mal... E tu nem sequer estavas envolvida...- Ginny olhou para Tom à medida que este falava - Matei os Potter, é verdade , mas porque precisava de chegar até ele - olhou de lado para Harry- Por mim a mãe dele poderia ter sobrevivido se me tivesse saído da frente, não era importante, percebes? – Ginny assentiu, não sabia se estava a perceber mas queria continuar a ouvir- Contigo foi a mesma coisa mas tu... - Tom sorriu – Tu eras tão alegre, tu realmente gostaste de mim, foste a primeira pessoa que gostou de mim, no orfanato todos me batiam, odiavam-me, o Professor Dumbledore respeitava-me mas não me amava como ama o Harry, ele ama-o como se ele fosse neto dele - Ginny assentiu - Mas tu gostavas de mim, tu falavas comigo, contavas-me tudo, eu era o teu amigo de bolso, nunca ninguém me tinha chamado de amigo...  
Ginny sorriu e levou a mão ao peito, a um bolso imaginário e disse:

- Costumava levar-te aqui...  
Tom sorriu e comentou:

- E foi aí que me prendeste... Ao teu coração...  
Ginny olhou para ele admirada e Tom continuou:

- Ao principio lutei para te poder controlar, fui um óptimo actor, aturei tudo com muita paciência, mas aos poucos foi nascendo em mim outra pessoa, o Tom que sempre tinha querido que o amassem, tive que o combater e consegui reprimi-lo para o fundo do meu ser, mas no entanto ele já tinha nascido e ouvia cada palavra que dizias Guin – Ginny sorriu ao ouvir a alcunha que Tom lhe tinha dado - Ele ouvia cada palavra e dançava dentro de mim, dançava feliz porque era amado e tinha uma amiga...  
Tom olhou para o céu cinzento, devia começar a chover dentro em breve, tinha que se despachar, só podia ficar até começar a chover.

- Guin, o Tom que tu criaste na tua mente, no teu coração, está preso à terra, eu estou preso à terra até me perdoares...  
Ginny piscou os olhos e murmurou:

- Perdoar?  
Tom assentiu.

- Ele era teu amigo e para descansar em paz quer o teu perdão, perdão por não ter sido demasiado forte para poder vencer o seu lado negro, perdão por toda a dor que te causou... - Tom olhou para Harry - Perdão por esta guerra... - Tom olhou em volta - Por estas cicatrizes... - Tom estendeu a mão e tocou no olho de Ginny, ela sentiu o olho aquecer e subitamente conseguiu abri-lo - Perdão por te ter amado e não ter lutado por ti...  
Ginny olhou para Tom e sorriu.

- Vai ser difícil... – disse Ginny- Não porque eu o queira, mas porque é sempre difícil dizer adeus a um amigo...  
Tom sorriu. Ginny estendeu-lhe a mão, Tom agarrou-a no ar, Ginny não sabia se ele lhe tinha agarrado a mão ou se simplesmente tinha a sua debaixo da dela. Simplesmente soube que sorriu e disse:

- Perdoo-te Tom... Agora vai em paz...

Não pensou, simplesmente sentiu. Tom sorriu e brilhou desaparecendo em seguida. Nesse momento a chuva começou a cair e Ginny deixou-se cair sobre o peito de Harry. Fechou os olhos e imaginou que estava na Câmara de novo. Viu Tom a sair do diário, viu-o a sorrir para ela durante instante antes da sua aparência se tornar a de Voldemort. Viu-o no campo de batalha a olhar para ela preocupado sempre que algo a atingia-a e viu-o rodeado de luz. Dizem as lendas que em tempos Lucifer foi um anjo, o mesmo tinha acontecido com Tom, Ginny tinha ajudado a despertar o anjo adormecido de Tom e tinha-o solto em direcção aos céus. O Tom que ela conhecia e amava estava bem, e estava algures a olhar por ela...  
  
**Vamos ser amigos para sempre, não vamos Tom?**

Perguntou uma voz infantil de menina trazida pelo vento.

_Mas é claro!_

Respondeu uma voz de rapaz.

**E tu vais estar sempre aqui comigo não vais?**

_Vou, agora vai dormir que é tarde..._

**Adoro-te Tom! Boa Noite!**

_Adoro-te Guin. Dorme bem, que amanhã será um novo dia..._  
  
**.:: Fim** **::.**

**N.A:** Espero que tenham gostado! :) Beijos


End file.
